siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Player tips
http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Armor.ods spreadsheet (OpenOffice version, didn't accept the Microsoft Office format) I save most of my refined items that hit 4 star on the wrong skill - they are often needed later. I have a spreadsheet (linked) saying how many of each type of refine is needed, how many I have in sets, how many I have spare, how many I have on generals not wearing sets, and how many of each I still need from those. I update a couple numbers and it autocalculates for me. This way I can see I have a item with a hidden skill I won't use and instead of leaving it can refine that item to another skill. # When I build I often do storage first now - at low levels when building is fast I see the need for output first but when buildings take hours or even days then I want storage first. Don't care if you have a level 34 mill or a level 107 mill - it will fill the storage eventually if you don't use the resource. Iron is a good example. Save for the wheel and the storage cap is really important since an iron store at level 52 is a lot less helpful than one at level 98 when you consider once the cap is hit the output buildings all basically vanish. # Yes the second means as soon as I level I increase my storage caps then work on output. Currently after the store caps are all maxed I build in the order of Barracks, Farms, Sawmills, Dwellings, Iron. This changes due to needs though. Like timber is less important before alchemy. # Do not get the whip upgrade with diamonds unless going past level 2 whip. At level 103 you get an astrology skill allowing you to get the soft rattan whip for 500k gold for a one day trial adding 25 exp to the bar. So with 10 million gold you can get the soft rattan for free once you get to 103 and since the trials add to each other you can do the gold purchase faster than 20 days. # Build with gold and save vouchers. Gold you replenish daily if you stay under the cap but vouchers you don't and plenty of vouchers are needed since heavenly armor isn't available from the traders so must be bought with vouchers and heavenly sets are not cheap. # Now that the trader only takes swords I like to refresh until finding a one or two star sword and leaving the shop set with it until the trade can be made then purchase and trade so it'll be ready when needed but not take up a slot in the warehouse until then (and of course buying epic items I find as needed during this process). # As the forum is not yet searchable, use a backdoor to search it. Many search engines do site specific searches, for example add the search term after the site and it does a forum search. Glenelda - s28 (started on s29 and merged) Category:Player's Guides